Flonne
Skills Flonne's signature talent is healing magic, and she's very good at it. Her native evility (passive combat buff), Healing Paradise, doubles the effectiveness of all healing magic cast by her or her or her immediate allies in combat; in other words, her presence alone acts as a healing buff. She knows all the typical healing magic of her home world, ranging from the basic, weak Heal to the ultimate Terra Heal, which can restore even powerful beings back to nearly-full capacity. She also knows Espoir, which heals a variety of negative conditions such as poison, sleep, and paralysis. Her signature healing skill is Power of Love, which isn't especially powerful, but has a low mana cost and can affect several adjacent targets at once. Usually, Flonne carries a staff into battle, thereby increasing her magic's potency and range. But when required to take a more aggressive role, Flonne is a decent archer. She knows most of the generic weapon skills for bows, almost all of which shoot powerful magical arrows, and many of which can target several foes at once. Even without a bow, Flonne can still shoot a group of explosive holy arrows, which function similar to time-delay bombs, blowing up a few seconds after being dispatched. Regardless, she's a healer, not a fighter, and this isn't her best area. With the incanation "Durian Dragon Dra-Meow," Flonne can summon a zombie dragon just a smidge bigger than she is. It can fly, breathe painful solid darkness, and attack with its fangs and horns. Maintaining the dragon's presence drains Flonne's energy, making it impractical for long-term use. All of Flonne's magical and special skills consume mana. She has a limited amount of it, and it can be restored either slowly over time or by consuming healing items/sweets. The stronger a skill is, the more power it will use. Flonne is tougher than she looks; she can be stabbed, shot, and slammed in ways that would kill a normal person without sustaining anything more serious than bruises. Additionally, her second evility, Natural Oafy Aura, halves the damage fire, ice, and wind causes to her. She can be hurt, of course, but taking her down is far harder than taking down a human. Her main physical shortcoming is speed and agility; she's not a runner at all, and she can be rather clumsy. Flonne is decently talented with her hands. She can sew, and has enough mechanical talents to maintain a spaceship. Flonne's primary weakness is that she's really, really dumb. She doesn't have much common sense, and her naivety often gets the best of her. She's overly trusting and gullible, making her easy to fool or manipulate with even the most obvious lies. Without someone to point her in the right direction, she's generally pretty useless on her own. Personality Flonne is a cheerful, naive ditz with total faith in the "power of love." She's extremely childish and views the world in a painfully idealized fashion: the good guys always win, the bad guys always lose, and if you have love in your heart, you can move mountains. Flonne tries to see the best in everyone, no matter who they are or what they've done, and truly believes that everyone has the potential for love inside them. She's friendly, polite, and eager to get on the best side of absolutely everyone who crosses her path. Obviously, Flonne isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. A prinny once described her as "the poster child of failure," and it's a pretty apt description. She rushes into situations head-first without thinking, and even when she does think, her spacey, head-in-the-clouds logical processes rarely do any good. Even obvious facts and clues fly right over her head, and her plans are based more on what sounds cool than what would be practical. As such, she can generally be trusted to foil her own ambitions and fall flat on her face. And yet, even after she fails, she always picks herself up and tries again. The only thing keeping Flonne from being completely incompetent is her unwavering determination: when she wants to do something, she's going to do it, obstacles and logical consequences be damned. However, this can work against her. She often jumps to conclusions, and even when she's wrong, steering her back onto the correct path can be tedious. When she has her heart set on something, she blithely ignores all other options and alternatives. Flonne takes herself seriously to the point of being ridiculous; she's prone to unnecessary, unrealistic dramatics that, unbeknownst to her, embarrass her friends to death. What separates (or, rather, seperated) Flonne from other angels is her open-minded, tolerant nature. She isn't too militant about spreading goodness and righteousness; rather, she believes that everyone is free to express the love inside them in their own way, and that forcing others to conform is wrong. Although she was initially put off by the violent and selfish nature of demons, she later grew accustomed to it and almost affectionate of it, realizing that a darker nature isn't necessarily a bad thing, and doesn't automatically equate to pure evil. Flonne is a proud otaku, who believes the world would be far cooler with things like giant robots, masked superheroes, and over-the-top special effects. She's made a Godzilla cosplay before (complete with firebreath!), and collected spaceships before coming to Pandora. Flonne's geeky side contributes to her unrealistically sugary outlook, as she tends to take tropes she recognizes from anime and games and try to apply them to the real world, resulting in varying degrees of failure. Her temper is a rather glaring weak point. Although she's normally patient and longsuffering, when she finally does hit the breaking point she tends to be unrepentantly violent. She won't hurl magic, but she will scratch and bite. Calling her evil is a good way to get on her bad side; insulting her flat chest is an even better way. She's prone to bouts of laziness as well, and is rather weak in the face of temptation; after becoming a fallen angel, she's been too busy watching tv and shopping for useless mail-order crap to be a very productive force for good. Appearance Flonne stands at 5'2 and weighs 101 pounds. Despite her age, she looks like a flat-figured, late-blooming preteen; even by angelic standards, she looks younger than she ought to. She has light golden blond hair, which reaches a little below her knees and is never tied up. It falls straight, and has a full, almost bouncy body to it. Her eyes are vibrant cherry red, with burgundy pupils. Two small red bat wings sprout from her back. They span just barely wide enough to be seen peeking out when looking at Flonne from the front. (If you're wondering, she can't fly. Her wings are too teeny to support her weight.) She has a long tail, with a spade at the end, the same color as her wings. When she smiles, she reveals a single, sharp fang on the left side of her mouth. Her ears are pointed. She's a very expressive person, and it's rarely hard to tell precisely what she's thinking. Though she's not a very animated person, and her body language doesn't shift too often, her facial expressions are more than enough to make up for it. By default, she's a little bundle of sunshine: bright eyes, excited posture, friendly grin. When she's unhappy, she's less dramatic - her bad moods tend to be understated in their gloom, as if she's trying to hold it in to spare the joy of those around her. When she's passionate, her eyes almost seem to hold fire. Flonne's clothing style has changed a bit since she was an angel, but not too much - she still favors light colors, heart motifs, ribbons, and lots of girly frills. She never was a fan of bundling up, but after her fall, her preferences have become even more revealing: the less covered her limbs are, the happier she is. She also tends to prefer backless clothes, in order to let her wings and tail twitch freely. Relationships Hazama - Xiao Qiao - Scorpion - Kanon - History Flonne was born in Celestia, as the eldest of two children. The first several centuries of her life were fairly uneventful - she spent them rigorously training to become a full-fledged angel. Nobody expected much of the clumsy, airheaded child; but, being angels, her fellow Celestians were too polite to say anything. The turning point of her story occurred when she was fifteen-hundred and nine. Seraph Lamington, the leader of the angels, called Flonne over, had a nice talk with her about flowers, and then told her to go to the Netherworld and assassinate the Overlord. The order stunned Flonne, but she did not refuse it. After all, she had been told all her life that demons are pure evil. She descended into the Netherworld and infiltrated the Overlord's castle. The Overlord's son, Laharl, caught her, and informed her that his father already died two years ago. Flonne was horrified. Not by what Laharl told her, but how he said it: he obviously didn't feel sad. She pressed him about it, and he told her that demons cannot feel love or sadness. Flonne couldn't comprehend such a thing, and decided to investigate the matter further by staying by Laharl's side. Laharl's goal was to claim his rightful place as Overlord, by defeating the hoards of other demons aiming for the title. Flonne fought alongside him, and helped him finally become ruler of the Netherworld. To the authorities in Celestia, this was nothing short of treason...however, despite the archangel Vulcanus advising him to strike her down before the situation gets out of hand, the Seraph did not act. Over time, Flonne and the demons influenced and learned from each other. Despite what Laharl had said, demons are capable of love, in their own way, and Flonne's idealism caused the little sparks of goodness in Laharl to grow. Flonne, on the other hand, became more careless in manners and speech, more prone to casual violence, and overall less angelic. Meanwhile, Vulcanus was formulating a plan to simultaneously wipe out the Netherworld and conquer Earth, believing that it was the only way to keep humans safe from evil. He tricked the leader of the Earth Defense Force into believing that Laharl planned to invade. The humans sent an armada of spaceships to preemptively destroy the demons. Laharl, along with Flonne, Etna, and his other vassals, tore through the army with little effort, and reached the General, only to discover he was protected by angels. Flonne had faith in the Seraph, and believed that if she could show him that demons are capable of love, he would stop whatever was happening. She returned to Celestia to reason with him, with everyone she had befriended in the Netherworld coming along. To the Celestians, this looked like an invasion. Lamington gave Vulcanus permission to intercept them, provided he capture them alive. Vulcanus ignored the order, and told the angelic troops to execute Flonne for treason. They attacked, and Flonne fought back, fighting her way past Vulcanus and to the Seraph. When questioned, Lamington explained to the group that he had not ordered the attack on the Netherworld, and revealed that he knew Vulcanus was trying to conquer other worlds. As punishment, he turned Vulcanus into a flower. Then, he condemned Flonne for harming other angels, and turned her into a flower too. Laharl flew went into an unstoppable rage and attacked the Seraph. But he remembered that Flonne would not have wanted him to kill anyone, no matter what they had done, and so he pulled back before finishing him off. Afterward, Flonne came back to life, as a fallen angel. That was her true punishment; trapping her in the flower had only been a test for Laharl. By sparing Lamington, he proved that he was not entirely evil. From the beginning, the Seraph's real plan was for Laharl and Flonne to meet and become friends, so that together they would set an example and stop the constant fighting between angels and demons. They returned to the Netherworld together. A couple years later, Flonne was pulled into Pandora. Pandora History This is Flonne's second visit to Pandora. During her first stay, her closest friends were Theodore and Rika Furude . She and the former moved in to an empty house together and decorated it like the derps they are, including things such as an indoor playground, a ball pit, and a room full of love paraphenelia that Theo kept quarrentined behind police tape. Flonne made it her goal to spread love and happiness to the citizens of Pandora. She hit the first snag in her mission when she met Beyond Birthday, who was the least loving person she'd ever met. Flonne began sending him daily "lovegrams" of flowers, candy, and other happy things. Wanting to get his peace and quiet back, Beyond kidnapped her and locked her in the basement. Theo and Rika rescued her, but not without conflict - the mission concluded with an argument between Rika and Flonne on human nature, which ended in mutual disagreement and frustration. Not wanting to worry her friends, reluctantly kept her distance from Beyond. However, soon after this, Beyond murdered Rika, and Flonne was once more involved in a tangled situation. She was pulled out of Pandora before this could reach a conclusion. On march second, year one, Flonne was pulled back into Pandora, memories from her last visit intact. She's resumed her mission to spread love, and has been keeping a sharp eye out for her old friends.